Love Show
by ariadonechan
Summary: Historia fail con canción de por medio  se nota que no sé qué decir


Vine aquí con un fic...espamano...dios, es momento de decir, quién eres y qué hiciste con la verdadera ariadna?Pues nada, que alguien que no voy a nombrar pero sé que leerá esto, me lo pidió, y bueno, como sabe dónde vivo, lo escribo y así me lo quito del medio. Lo escribí ahora mismo, no me hechen en cara que Lovino dice pocas palabras malsonantes, que antonio habla en italiano ni nada, ás, tendré que compensar esto con un RusiaxEspaña...(Inglaterra deja ya tu magia le tengo casi pasado, dentro de poco estará.No maten)

Hetalia no me pertenece y la canción tampoco(abajo pondré la canción con notita con traducción de esta)

Alé, pues ya:3-2-1-0:

* * *

><p>En la casa de la nación española era verano y estaba extrañamente silenciosa. El dueño de la vivienda, Antonio, se encontraba bajo el árbol del jardín protegido por su sombra, con su inseparable guitarra tocando los acordes de una canción, mientras cantaba la letra de ésta. Pasaba sus dedos por los trastes del instrumentos delicadamente mientras cerraba los ojos, no necesitaba mirar, la conocía tan bien como a él mismo. No le agradaba la letra, pero era lo que sentía, de un amor no correspondido, él se encontraba en una situación similar con cierto ex-subordinado suyo ya adulto. Mientras seguía a lo suyo, un joven de cabellos castaños, ojos ambarinos, gesto fruncido y un rizo en su flequillo en contra de la gravedad se le acerca con aire enfadado, rompiendo así la tranquilidad del español.<p>

-Maldita sea bastardo, llevo llamándote un buen rato al timbre, podrías estar atento para no tenerme fuera como un imbécil, ¿no?-suelta el joven junto a un buen arsenal de insultos en italiano.

-Lo siento Lovi, es que aquí atrás no se oye nada-se disculpaba el hispano ante el otro, que se trataba de Lovino, o también conocido como Italia del Sur.-Ne, Lovi, si quieres puedes quedarte a comer y puedo hacerte paella, ¿quieres?

-Vale, te servirá como compensación bastardo-fue lo único que contestó, para luego sentarse junto al de ojos verdes, aunque bastante lejos-O-Oye, ¿qué hacías?

-Estaba tocando alguna canción~ -contestó con simpleza en ibérico-¿Quieres que te toque algo para ti Lovi?~

-Tsk, no hay nada mejor-le respondió el del rizo-Maldita sea, ¡pero no me llames Lovi!

Demasiado tarde, ya había empezado a tocar acordes al azar. No sabía muy bien qué tocarle, hasta que su cabeza se iluminó por un pensamiento que seguramente le agradara al italiano; era la letra de una canción italiana que le enseñó el hermano de Lovino, Feliciano, sonrío y empezó a rasguear la canción, para luego empezar a cantarla, no era su idioma materno, pero lo aprendió ya que tanto tiempo con aquel italiano le hizo aprender.

_Se voglio sognare mi gioco tutta la mia libertà,_

_respiro parole che dentro suonano di musica._

_Correrò nei prati e mi vedrai_

_urlerò che sono insieme a lei._

Antonio cantaba mientras seguía tocando la guitarra, remarcando esa última frase, mientras que el italiano se sonrojó ante aquella frase, ¿por qué le tenía que cantar algo tan vergonzoso?

_Sono qui, amami,_

_io sarò baci facili,_

_io lo so che sei tu_

_quella che fa per me._

_Siamo qui a viverci,_

_siamo noi cuori impavidi_

_è per te che farò_

_il mio love show._

Mientras tocaba, el español ya lo había decidido, esa canción iba a ser para él, en ella iba todo lo que pensaba y sólo podía rezar ya para que la otra nación se percatase de su doble intencionalidad.

_Mi perdo ancora se penso a tutta la tua ingenuità,_

_adesso come allora sei bella, bella la tua anima,_

_scie di stelle, siamo io e te,_

_madreperla, occhi e nuvole._

Mientras, en la cabeza del italiano sólo había una cosa: nerviosismo; cada vez estaba más nervioso, ¿le estaba intentando decir algo Antonio? ¿Le quería decir que le quería?E-Eso era técnicamente imposible, a él le gustaba Bélgica, ¿verdad?

_Sono qui, amami,_

_io sarò baci facili,_

_io lo so che sei tu_

_quella che fa per me._

_Siamo qui a viverci_

_siamo noi cuori impavidi_

_è per te che farò_

_il mio love show._

_Solo per te canterì_

_questo magico love show._

Antonio cada vez estaba más nervioso, ¿qué le haría el italiano cuando terminase? ¿Habría captado su indirecta o seguiría igual que siempre? Él estaba haciendo todo eso por el italiano, siempre lo hizo y siempre lo hará, pero, ¿él haría lo mismo?

_Sono qui, amami_

_io sarò baci facili,_

_io lo so che sei tu_

_quella che fa per me._

_Siamo qui a viverci,_

_siamo noi cuori impavidi_

_è per te che farò_

_il mio love show._

Al terminar, dejó la guitarra a un lado y se fijó en el otro, que estaba envuelto en sus rompecabezas.

-Lovino -llamó al menor para sacarle de su mundo. Una vez era escuchado, siguió- ¿Lo harías? -esa pregunta dejó perdido al chico del rizo, ¿lo haría?

-¿H-Haría el qué bastardo?- contestó tartamudeando, como se odiaba cuando le pasaba eso cuando estaba con su ex-jefe.

-Pues, lo que dice la canción, _amorevole _-se giró para ver al italiano, quien le miraba con el rostro desencajado.

-N-No digas tonterías...-fue lo único que pudo decir el llamado, sentía su rostro arder.

- _Io sono qui, amami -_ contesta el hispano mientras se acerca al otro, que no sabe qué hacer y se queda estático; hasta que el mayor le besa y luego se separa- ¿Qué me dices Lovi? _¿Mi ami? -_Tras decir esto y estar unos minutos en silencio que parecieron horas, el italiano sólo hizo una cosa, darle un cabezazo al español y levantarse entero rojo- B-Bastardo, ¿haces la paella o qué?

- P-Pero Lovi, c-contéstame al m- empezó a quejarse el de ojos verdes.

-Sí-dijo en bajo el otro, pero siendo oído por el mayor, que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Eh?

-¡Q-Qué sí bastardo! _S-Sì ti amo_...-dijo sintiendo la cara arder-Pero no me hagas decírtelo dos veces, y ahora haz la comida _maldizione._

En ese momento el rostro del español se iluminó, se podía decir que era la persona más feliz de la tierra.

* * *

><p><strong>Finit~<strong>

Hacía ta~nto que no hacía de romano...Bueno, da igual.

La canción es Love Show, de Sonohra, la recomiendo, es asdfasdfasdf

http:/ w w w . m u s i c a . c o m / l e t r a s . a s p ? l e t r a = 15 26582 -Letra en español (quiten espacios)

Bueno, me voy, estoy cansada...Y persona x,que sé que leerás esto, ¿feliz?=w=


End file.
